Amazanig Weekend
by Twilight And Harry Potter
Summary: the secound chapter of the story have fun reading
1. The beging

**Amazing Weekend!**

Inspired By: Alex Ray

Jacob Black and Bella Swan were hanging out one weekend when Bella got a little upset about Edward abanding her 3 years previously. I mean she realy broke down in tears "Bella what's wrong?" Jacob asked even though he knew what was wrong. All Bella said was one word "Edward" and she started crying harder. Jake got off the couch and went over to her picked her up off the couch were she was sitting and sat down there with her on his lap trying to calm her down. " Bella it's gona be ok he's not coming back to hurt you any more and you know that just as well as I do." As soon as Jake said this Bella turned around and looked deep in his eye's and kept looking from his lips to his eye's when Jake finaly got the hint he leaned in and slowly at first started to kiss Bella as the kiss depended Jake kissed faster and more vigerously. As they brake away from there kiss Bella notices that Jake is hard "Ok so ill screw the pants" Say's Jake as he unbutten's his jeans and tosses them on the floor. "Maybe we should go to your room or the garadge." Sugjest's Bella. "Sure let's go to my room." When Bella walks in with Jake right behind her, she take's off her pant's and let's them fall to the floor then she slips her shirt off and let's it fall to the floor. After she get's her shirt off she pull's Jake's off 'cause she wants to feel his amazing ab's. Bella stratel's Jake's lap and began kissing again and while they were kissing Jake reached behind Bella and unlatched her bra looking at her for aprovel she nod's and help's him get it off of her. Then Bella begin's tracing Jake's lip's with her tounge and he atamaticly understand's and open's his mouth to allow her tounge entrance to his mouth. When Bella finaly brake's away for some air "are you sure this is what you wanna do Bell's" "Not all the way but what were doing now is the most i want today." "So Just as long as no sperm enters you're body your fime with it" "Yes that's what i ment."


	2. the night of fun

**Amazing weekend chapter 2 **

Apprehensovly waiting by the door when Bella get's home is Charlie. "Do you know what time it is?" "Yes it's 11:00" "Where were you?" "At Jake's" "Oh. Ok. Then I don't have a problem with that then." "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." "Ok good night Bell's."

When Bella got back to her room she saw Jake strown across her bed. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't get my fill of you when you were at my house so I came here to see you and Jumped in the window." "Oh well give me some time cause I'm going to shower and then I'll be back in a little while probly without anything covering my body." "Sound's terrific"

**20 Minutes later**

Bella was back in her room on her bed with jake and her both nude under the cover's. Leisureli Jake started slowly kissing Bella again. Bella stuck her tounge against Jake's beutiful lip's and gradualy Jake open's his mouth to let in Bella's tounge then he rapidly put's his tounge in her mouth. This time Jake pull's away first because he hears something. He quickly get's up and goes behind Bella's door. Secound's latter Charlie open's the door to see what he believe's to be a totaly clothed sleeping Bella. As soon as Charlie goes back to his room and Jake here's the door close he goes back to the bed again. Than thay begin Makeing out again. Bella slowly pull's wawy and goes down to Jake's dick. Slowly she begin's playing with it in her hand's. Next she put's the damn thing in her mouth and give's him his first blow job. She she finaly come's back up to his face he role's over so that she's on her back and his body was slightly above her's. He was slowly lowering himself on to her. He looked from her face to his dick. Bella slowly relizing what his next move was crooked out "Jake... I can't... Do this... I'm sorry." "It's ok Bella we can slow down and take it one step at a time from now on I just wanted to see how far we could go in one day and now that you have shown me we will slow down untill you're ready." "Ok good cause i have to tell you something." "Ok what's that?" "What we just did that's the farthest I have ever gone before." "Realy the leach wouldn't let you do that with him?" "No every time I stuck my tounge against his lip's it was over." " Stupid over protectevie leach."

Then in one swift movement Jake was pulling the blanket's back so he could get out to get some cloth's on. As soon as his cloth's were on Bella got up and put on her pajamas. Then they were both back on the bed on top of the blanket's. Bella was leaning against her pillows when Jake slowly leaned in to kiss her again only this time it was more romantic. When Bella broke away for air Jake's lip's went to her neck. While she was breathing and filling her lungs with air she looked down and saw that Jake was hard. When they cought there breath and whent back to kissing Jake tolk one of her hand's from behind his head down to his dick so that she could feel how hard she had made him. Even after his hand left her's she didn't move her hand from his dick. When thay broke for air Bella asked "Did i do this to you?" "Yes Bella I love you and I always have!" "Jake why didn't you tell me I might never have gone out with... Him if you would have told me." "Realy you would have gone out with me instead?" "Probly Jake." Then before long they were striping each other's cloth's off again and Bella was playing with Jake's dick in her hand's. When her body came back up from being under the blankets Jake made his move again. He slowly lowered his body toward her's again and this time Bella noded allowing the possibility of being pregnate and getting kicked out if the house but she didn't care she was stuck in the moment.


End file.
